Children born with single ventricle physiology (SVP), a form of cyanotic congenital heart disease (CCHD), represent 7.7% of all congenital heart disease patients and have a birth incidence of approximately 4-8 per 10,000. In the United States, this represents approximately 2,000 children born each year. Currently, SVP infants undergo a series of staged surgical procedures. The first palliative procedure establishes a balance between systemic and pulmonary output while minimizing the overload on the single ventricle. The following palliative procedure is often cavopulmonary anastomosis through a bidirectional Glenn shunt or hemi-Fontan procedure to allow for passive pulmonary bloodflow. These are surgical procedures that are invasive and traumatic, requiring significant recuperation time and excessive burden on such a young patient.